Enchanted
by TheRoseThatKnowsPain
Summary: Perhaps it was fate, or perhaps it was destiny. Maybe it had all just been a lucky coincidence. Spirit doesn't know what it was, but all he knows that Soul and Maka were enchanted to meet each other. For the Prompt Exchange Challenge. SoMa, slight AU.


_"I was enchanted to meet you." — Enchanted, by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Most people tended to first noticed her green eyes. It was nothing more than a passing glance, though, because then their eyes would trail over her plain hair and plain clothes. The only distinguishable, or slightly unusual, feature about her were her eyes, since she really had no figure or anything vaguely exciting about her.

That was, until she would smile. Then, her average round face would brighten up and a lovely dusky pink would come to her cheeks, making her glow. Her muscles would relax and her movements would become graceful and carefree. And yet, her eyes would still be the first thing people would be enchanted by.

When she smiled, her dark green eyes softened and opened, sparkling in delight. They would hold all the warmth in the world and everything else would seem, rather, ironically, dull in comparison.

However, this night wasn't like any other nights. This night, her hair was carefully made and gently curled, falling over her shoulders gently; her dark green dress brought out the slight curves of her hips and of her small cleavage, falling until reaching her ankles, a slit on the side emphasizing her long, lean legs.

This night, people tended to notice her natural appeal she had unconsciously hidden under layers of dull colors and unexciting hair styles.

Still, the air around her was lonely. No one noticed it, the empty smiles or hollow laughs. He knows that she'd rather not be here, and he can't blame her since this wasn't fit for her personality.

But then, she turned and her face lost some of its insincerity. Her eyes looked curiously across the room, and his own blue eyes traveled to where she was looking until they saw a young man around her age with white hair and red eyes.

The teenager's eyes locked onto the eyes of his daughter, and the young man started striding across the room, never taking his red eyes off her green ones.

"Hello," the adolescent said once he reached her, a lazy tilt in his voice, his lips quirking into a small, charming smile.

"Good evening," his daughter said, her eyes sparkling.

The youngster bowed somewhat, holding out his right hand, looking at her, and his daughter placed her hand in his. The teen, not taking his eyes off his daughter, kissed the back of her hand, his smile tilting upward some more, and asked, "Have we met before?"

"I believe not," his daughter answered, her cheeks slightly red.

"Ah, no I guess not," the boy said, quirking an eyebrow and straightening, reluctantly letting go of her hand. "I would have remembered a beauty like you."

His daughter flushed a dark red, giggling in delight.

"May I know your name?" the youngster asked.

"Maka Albarn," his daughter answered, straightening her spine. "And yourself?"

"Cool," he flashed her a grin, revealing rows of sharp teeth. "Soul Evans."

"The pianist?" Maka said curiously.

Soul's smile faltered before becoming somewhat guarded. "Yes."

Maka smiled genuinely. "I don't really know what your music is about, quite honestly, but I really love it whenever I hear one of your plays."

Soul looked shocked for a moment before grinning widely again. "You are rather interesting, Maka Albarn."

"So I've been told," Maka answered, grinning playfully.

The rest of the night, playful remarks shot back and forth between the two until the party started to slow down, and people started to trickle out one after another, and a quiet lull started to appear in most conversations.

And in the end, the party had to end.

"Maka," he said, taking his daughter's elbow gently. "It's time to go."

He almost regretted it when her eyes darkened in disappointment. "Really?"

"Yes," he said gently, tugging slightly on her elbow.

"Okay Papa," Maka said, turning towards Soul. "I guess this is goodbye."

Soul nodded, a lazy smile coming to his lips. "Not really a goodbye," he said. "More like a 'see you later'."

"I guess," Maka said, smiling again.

"Maka," he urged his daughter on impatiently.

"Yes, yes Papa," Maka said irritably at him, scowling slightly before turning back to Soul with a smile. "So, see you again?"

Soul flashed a grin. "Sure as Hell."

Maka giggled before taking her father's elbow and practically dragging him behind her.

"Oh yeah, Albarn!" Soul said loudly, jogging towards them. "I forgot to tell you something," he said once he was standing in front of her.

Maka tilted her head curiously, frowning in confusion. "What?"

Soul bowed slightly, taking her hand and kissing the back gently. "It was enchanting to meet you, Maka Albarn."

Maka blushed heavily. "I was enchanted to meet you too, Soul Evans."

The youngster winked at her before letting go of her hand and walking away, waving at them over his shoulder before Spirit could say anything.

He was about to scream bloody murder at the (unruly, insufferable, annoying, daughter-stealing) scoundrel when he heard his daughter laugh pleasantly, still blushing heavily.

And he decided not to ruin her night (or get a concussion) and reserve his rant for later.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**This just screamed Soul Eater to me. I _had _to do it. I _had _to.**

**At first, I wasn't quite sure what to do with this prompt since it was somewhat unusual, but when I heard the song, it was so easy to write it's nearly ridiculous. This could be considered AU since it has very little to do with the actual story-line, so I'll just say it's an AU to explain Maka's slight OOC-ness.**

**An Spirit is being considerable, how adorable!**

**Prompt sent by AnimeLoveIkuto.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
